gnu_pttfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Do tłumaczenia
Z grubsza, jest 5 grup tłumaczeń. Zalecamy wybranie jednej grupy i tłumaczeniu tych artykułów. Słownictwo i zwroty się powtarzają i łatwiej mieć obeznanie w danej dziedzinie. Rozmiary to pliku .pot, i są ogólnym wskaźnikiem długości artykułu. Trzeba mieć cierpliwość do dłuższych artykułów. Tłumacząc, stajesz się "opiekunem" i w pewnym sensie odpowiedzialny za ew. dalsze zmiany. Zwykle to kilka zdań, i zajmuje tylko kilka-kilkanaście minut. Jeśli artykuł ma starszą wersję, to dobrze i źle. Dobrze, bo zwykle znaczna część artykułu się pokrywa z obecnym, a źle bo trzeba dowiedzieć się i wprowadzić kto i kiedy tłumaczył. Liderzy mogą się tym zająć, ale trzeba powiedzieć wprost, że taka jest sytuacja. Czekają na recenzje # W trakcie tłumaczenia #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/using-gfdl.html - Paweł Szulczewski, 2010.08.23, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/contact/contact.html - Aleksander Pruszyński, 2011.02.05 #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/byte-interview.html - Michał Walenciak, 2011.07.14 #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-resources.html - Oskar Gałecki, 2011.08.25 Stare tłumaczenia Te artykuły były przetłumaczone przez poprzednią grupę tłumaczy. Większość wymaga tylko prostego przepisania na format gettext. Przekonwertowane; szybkie przejrzenie potrzebne: #http://www.gnu.org/help/help.pl.html Owoc Przekonwertowane, ale dużo się zmieniło; dokładne tłumaczenie wymagane: #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/gpl-faq.pl.html Owoc (czy ktoś może się przyłączyć/pomóc?) - http://savannah.gnu.org/bugs/?19467 Stare tłumaczenia: #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/old-licenses/gpl-2.0-faq.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/licenses/old-licenses/gpl-2.0-translations.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/licenses/old-licenses/lgpl-2.1-translations.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/licenses/fdl-howto-opt.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/licenses/fdl-howto.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/licenses/gpl-howto.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/licenses/gpl-violation.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/licenses/hessla.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/licenses/lgpl-java.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/licenses/license-list.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/licenses/why-assign.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/licenses/why-gfdl.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/links/links.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/can-you-trust.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/drdobbs-letter.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/ebooks.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/freedom-or-copyright-old.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/fs-translations.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/historical-apsl.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/mcvoy.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/misinterpreting-copyright.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/motif.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/motivation.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/netscape.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/opposing-drm.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/papadopoulos-response.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/push-copyright-aside.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/reevaluating-copyright.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/second-sight.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/sylvester-response.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/udi.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/use-free-software.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/using-gfdl.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/wassenaar.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/words-to-avoid.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/wsis-2003.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/wsis.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/sco/sco-gnu-linux.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/sco/sco.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/keepingup.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/provide.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/server/mirror.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/server/sitemap.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/server/whatsnew.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/server/README.translations.pl.html # http://www.gnu.org/software/software.pl.html Nowe tłumaczenia "About Free Software" / "About the GNU OS" / GNU Do tej grupy należą wszystkie artykuły, które się skupiają na historii GNU, tym co to jest wolne oprogramowanie itd. #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/rms-lisp.html Członkowie grupy *Oskar Gałecki *Michał Walenciak *Marcin Wolak *Sylwester Zarębski "Licensing Free Software" Ta grupa to nie tylko tłumaczenie samych licencji, ale raczej tłumaczeniu dlaczego dana licencja jest "wolna", lub dlaczego inna nie, lub dlaczego należy wybrać wolną licencję itd. #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/quick-guide-gplv3.html - 21 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/vaccination.html - 5kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gates.html - 9kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/rtlinux-patent.html - 6 kB Członkowie grupy *Daniel Oźminkowski *Paweł Szulczewski "Copyright" / "Intellectual Property" / "Patents" Ta grupa zajmuje się zagadnieniami praw autorskich, prawa patentowego, błędnie wspólnie nazywanych "własnością intelektualną". #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/w3c-patent.html - 12 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/danger-of-software-patents.html - 84 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/eldred-amicus.html - 39 kB Członkowie grupy *Paweł Różański "Cultural and Social Issues" / "Upholding Software Freedom" Ta grupa zajmuje się zagadnieniami nie związanymi bezpośrednio z wolnym oprogramowaniem lub prawami autorskimi. Tu trafiają tematy o cenzurze, wolności Internetu, cyfrowych ograniczeniach itd. #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/digital-inclusion-in-freedom.html - 59 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/ucita.html - 12 kB *BRAK "Education" Jest dedykowany dział na stronie GNU, który zajmuje się używaniem oprogramowania GNU w dziedzinie kształcenia. #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-why.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-cases-india-irimpanam.html - 13 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-software-tuxpaint.html - 12 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-cases-argentina-ecen.html - 11 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-cases.html - 6 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-resources.html - 8 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-projects.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-contents.html - 6 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-team.html - 7 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-cases-india.html - 6 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-cases-argentina.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-cases-india-ambedkar.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-software-gcompris.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-system-india.html - 24 kB Członkowie grupy * "inne" Jest dość sporo stron które nie są esejami, lub z innych powodów nie pasują do żadnej kategorii wyżej. One wszystkie trafiają tutaj. #http://www.gnu.org/help/evaluation.html - 14 kB, aktualizowana 4 razy w ostatnim roku #http://www.gnu.org/accessibility/accessibility.html - 8 kB #http://www.gnu.org/music/writing-fs-song.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/help/directory.html - 6 kB #http://www.gnu.org/server/tasks.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/server/whatsnew.html - 12 kB #http://www.gnu.org/help/help.html - 13 kB #http://www.gnu.org/contact/gnu-advisory.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/links/companies.html - 4 kB #http://www.gnu.org/links/links.html - 21 kB #http://www.gnu.org/help/evaluation.html - 14 kB #http://www.gnu.org/help/help-hardware.html - 4 kB #http://www.gnu.org/help/linking-gnu.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/encyclopedia/encyclopedia.html - 3 kB #http://www.gnu.org/encyclopedia/free-encyclopedia.html - 30 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/TOC-FSFS.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/expanding.html - 6 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/gnupresspub.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/potentialauthors.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/teachingprofessionals.html - 4 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/termsofsale.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/bibliography.html - 16 kB #http://www.gnu.org/server/irc-rules.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/server/08whatsnew.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/server/standards/webmaster-quiz.html - 4 kB Członkowie grupy *Jan Owoc *Jan Wieremjewicz Przetłumaczone #http://www.gnu.org/copyleft/copyleft.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/distros/common-distros.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/distros/distros.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/distros/free-distros.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/distros/free-system-distribution-guidelines.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/distros/screenshot.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/doc/doc.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/doc/other-free-books.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/education/education.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-faq.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-schools.pl.html - opiekun: Oskar Gałecki #http://www.gnu.org/education/edu-software.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/events/rms-nyu-2001-transcript.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/about-gnu.pl.html - opiekun: Oskar Gałecki #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/gnu-history.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/gnu-linux-faq.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/gnu-users-never-heard-of-gnu.pl.html - opiekun: Michał Walenciak #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/gnu.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/initial-announcement.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/linux-and-gnu.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/manifesto.pl.html - opiekun: Oskar Gałecki #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/thegnuproject.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/why-gnu-linux.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/graphics/agnuhead.pl.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/graphics/anfsflogo.pl.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/graphics/atypinggnu.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/graphics/babygnu.pl.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/graphics/gnupascal.pl.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/graphics/graphics.pl.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/graphics/license-logos.pl.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/graphics/philosophicalgnu.pl.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/graphics/whatsgnu.pl.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/help/help-hardware.pl.html - opiekun: Jakub Waśko #http://www.gnu.org/home.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/home-staged.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/licenses.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/translations.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/why-not-lgpl.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/links/companies.pl.html - opiekun: Paweł Różański #http://www.gnu.org/people/people.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Wieremjewicz #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/15-years-of-free-software.pl.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/amazon.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/amazon-nat.pl.html - opiekun: Szymon Parzych #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/amazon-rms-tim.pl.html - opiekun: Szymon Parzych #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/android-and-users-freedom.pl.html - opiekun: Paweł Różański #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/apsl.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/basic-freedoms.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/boldrin-levine.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/bsd.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/categories.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/censoring-emacs.pl.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/compromise.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/computing-progress.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/copyright-vs-community.pl.html - opiekun: Paweł Różański #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/dat.pl.html - opiekun: Agnieszka Sznajder #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/drdobbs-letter.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/enforcing-gpl.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/essays-and-articles.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/europes-unitary-patent.pl.html - opiekun: Paweł Różański #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/fighting-software-patents.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/freedom-or-copyright.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/freedom-or-power.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/free-doc.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/free-software-for-freedom.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/free-software-intro.pl.html - opiekun: Oskar Gałecki #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/free-sw.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/fs-motives.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gif.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gnutella.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gpl-american-dream.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gpl-american-way.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/guardian-article.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/hague.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/ipjustice.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/javascript-trap.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Wieremjewicz #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/java-trap.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/judge-internet-usage.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/keep-control-of-your-computing.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/lessig-fsfs-intro.pl.html - opiekun: Szczepan Czapla #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/lest-codeplex-perplex.pl.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/linux-gnu-freedom.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft.pl.html - opiekun: Paweł Szulczewski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft-antitrust.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft-new-monopoly.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft-old.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft-verdict.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/my_doom.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/netscape-npl.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/no-ip-ethos.pl.html - opiekun: Paweł Różański #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/no-word-attachments.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/nonfree-games.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/not-ipr.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/open-source-misses-the-point.pl.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/patent-reform-is-not-enough.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/philosophy-menu.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/philosophy.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/pirate-party.pl.html - opiekun: Paweł Różański #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/plan-nine.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/practical.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/pragmatic.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/privacyaction.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/protecting.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/public-domain-manifesto.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/push-copyright-aside.html - opiekun: Paweł Różański #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/right-to-read.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/savingeurope.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/selling.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/selling-exceptions.pl.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/shouldbefree.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/social-inertia.pl.html - opiekun: Oskar Gałecki #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/software-literary-patents.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/sun-in-night-time.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/the-danger-of-ebooks.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/trivial-patent.pl.html - opiekun: Paweł Różański #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/university.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/who-does-that-server-really-serve.pl.html - opiekun: Michał Walenciak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/why-audio-format-matters.pl.html - opiekun: Michał Walenciak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/why-copyleft.pl.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/why-free.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/x.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/your-freedom-needs-free-software.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/provide.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/server/body-include-1.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/server/body-include-2.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/server/footer-text.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/server/head-include-2.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/server/outdated.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/server/takeaction.pl.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/software/devel.pl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/software/reliability.pl.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak Czego nie tłumaczyć Ogólna reguła jest taka: jeśli jest plik .pot do danej strony, to potencjalnie można by daną stronę przetłumaczyć. Nikt Ci nie będzie miał za złe jeśli przetłumaczysz dowolny jeszcze nie przetłumaczony artykuł. Są artykuły mniej ważne, te w folderach "award", "bulletins", "events", "fun", oraz "fry". Zalecam wybranie czegoś innego z list wyżej. Oto lista plików .pot, które chwilowo nie będziemy tłumaczyć: *award/1998/finalists.pot *award/1998/nominees.pot *award/1999/1999.pot *award/2000/2000.pot *award/2001/2001.pot *award/2002/2002.pot *award/2003/2003-call.pot *award/2003/2003.pot *award/award-1998.pot *award/award-1999.pot *award/award.pot *award/fsfawardlist.pot *bulletins/bulletins.pot *bulletins/thankgnus-index.pot *events/dinner-20030807.pot *events/events.pot *events/first-assoc-members-meeting.pot *events/nyc-2004-01.pot *events/porto-tech-city-2001.pot *events/sco_without_fear.pot *events/usenix-2001-lifetime-achievement.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-credits.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-download.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-in-your-language.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-kaffeine.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-mplayer.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-totem.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-vlc.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-xine.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-translation.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu.pot *fun/humor.pot *fun/jokes/10-kinds-of-people.pot *fun/jokes/anagrams.pot *fun/jokes/any-key.pot *fun/jokes/brainfuck.pot *fun/jokes/bug.war.pot *fun/jokes/c+-.pot *fun/jokes/clinton.tree.pot *fun/jokes/courtroom.quips.pot *fun/jokes/deadbeef.pot *fun/jokes/declarations.pot *fun/jokes/dna.pot *fun/jokes/doctor.manifesto.pot *fun/jokes/echo.msg.pot *fun/jokes/ed.msg.pot *fun/jokes/ed.pot *fun/jokes/errno.2.pot *fun/jokes/error-haiku.pot *fun/jokes/eternal-flame.pot *fun/jokes/evilmalware.pot *fun/jokes/filks.pot *fun/jokes/foreign-signs.pot *fun/jokes/freesoftware.pot *fun/jokes/fsf-in-german.pot *fun/jokes/gcc.pot *fun/jokes/gcc_audio.pot *fun/jokes/gingrinch.pot *fun/jokes/gnu-overflow.pot *fun/jokes/gnu-song.pot *fun/jokes/gnu.jive.pot *fun/jokes/gnuemacs.acro.exp.pot *fun/jokes/gnuemacs.pot *fun/jokes/gospel.pot *fun/jokes/gullibility.virus.pot *fun/jokes/hackersong.pot *fun/jokes/hackforfreedom.pot *fun/jokes/hakawatha.pot *fun/jokes/hap-bash.pot *fun/jokes/happy-new-year.cfbC.pot *fun/jokes/helloworld.pot *fun/jokes/hello_world_patent.pot *fun/jokes/know.your.sysadmin.pot *fun/jokes/last.bug.pot *fun/jokes/linus-islam.pot